Hay días en que tu corazón ignora a la razón
by ana akari
Summary: Kagura, decide ayudar en Yoshiwara, pero Sougo no soportara verla en ese trabajo y antes de que se den cuenta terminaran siendo guiados por los latidos de sus corazones.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola otra vez, estoy actualizando rápido porque tengo tiempo, bueno que les puedo decir, este fic va a ser largo tendrá de todo, y mucho Amor, no se si hoy o mañana subiré otro fics, mas al estilo de terapia de sádicos (lleno de humor), pero este es mas maduro. Espero que les guste y comenten.**

 **Gintama le pertenece a Sorachi-sensei.**

-¿Por qué las personas se enamoran?- Pregunto Kagura, Ako la miro desde la ventana, había conocido a la joven hace unos meses, cuando la ayudo de liberarse de un hombre que la estaba acosando. Valla sorpresa tuvo Kagura al enterarse que la mujer era la nueva reina de Yoshiwara , la cortesana más cotizada del momento.

-Ako, es una buena cortesana desde mi retiro se ha convertido en una mujer muy deseada- comento Hinowa- solo tiene tres clientes y dos de ellos pertenecen al bakufu , el resto solo pude soñar con ella. Para Kagura se había convertido en una mujer de admirar, no solo era una belleza de ojos verdes penetrantes y cabello rojo sangre, sino que era una mujer fuerte, Tsukuyo comento que ella es un gran espadachín, pero prefiere no usar la fuerza al menos que sea necesario. Y eso le llamaba la atención de ella, en los últimos meses fue a visitarla , ya que ella solo tenía tres clientes la atendía con gran facilidad, tal vez el hecho de que con ella era capaz de hablar temas que nunca se atrevería a hablar con sus conocidos, o que ella la veía como una chica de 18 años, le hacía dar más confianza e intimidad.

-No tengo ni idea, tal vez es porque tienen miedo de quedarse solos.- dijo Ako

-Alguna vez te has enamorado?- pregunto Kagura.

-Hubo una vez, pero solo es un recuerdo del pasado.

-Cómo se siente?

-No lo sé, solo sé que cuando te da cuenta ya estas enamorada

-Yo no quiero enamórame, las mujeres nos volvemos unas idiotas.

-No es verdad, los hombres también se vuelven idiotas, pero en un sentimiento interesante

-¿Por qué?

-por qué te hace hacer cosas que nunca creeríamos que haríamos

-Anego, dice que uno debe tener relaciones sexuales solo con el hombre que ame, pero en Yoshiwara tienen relaciones sin amor.

-Tu anego es sabia, pero la verdad es que tú puedes tener sexo con cualquiera sin importar que no lo ames.

-en serio?

-Sí, pero solo podrás hacer el amor con una persona máximo dos.

-y cuál es la diferencia?

Ako rio, la chica a veces no parecía de 18 años, pero entendía que pocos le dirían lo que ellas hablaban

-Cuando lo hagas lo entenderás, porque nunca vas a querer separarte de ese hombre. Uno golpes a su puerta interrumpieron la conversación , era otra cortesana.

-Qué pena, Ako-sama- dijo la mujer- pero ha resultado un problema

-¿Qué ocurre Sayago?

-Un oficial del Bakufu viene de improvisto hoy, y no hay suficientes cortesanas para atenderlo

-Ya veo, no es mi trabajo pero dile a Hinowa-sama, que ayudare ¿Cuántas faltan?

\- Muchas no creo que podamos completar la demanda, tal vez sea mejor cancelar

-Sabes que no podemos a hacer eso, en especial con alguien del bakufu.

-Yo ayudare- las dos mujeres voltearon a ver a la peli naranja

-¿perdón?-dijo Ako. Aun sorprendida

-Que déjenme ayudar, o no soy lo suficiente buena?

-N-no es eso- Ako sabía que Kagura era una de las mujeres más deseadas de Edo y que muchos hombres darían lo que fuera por ser atendidos por la Yato, pero también conocía que habían muchos que matarían si algo le pasa a la joven,el héroe que salvo Yoshiwara era uno de ellos, Tsukuyo- dono era otra que no permitiría que ocurriera, pero si alguien le podía helar la sangre de solo pensar lo que haría, sería el capitán de la primera división del shinsegumi Okita Sougo, si se enteraba de eso, Yoshiwara se perdería , pero mientras pensaba eso se dio cuenta que ya era muy tarde la joven tenía esa expresión de que no importaba lo que dijera no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

* * *

-SOUGO!, QUE MIERDA CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO- grito Hijikata, que apenas había podido escapar del disparo del joven

-Perdón Hijikata-san, pensé que tenías una araña y quería quitártela, pero resulta que solo era tu cara

-TU MALDITO- pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Kondo lo detuvo

-Toshi cálmate

-Kondo-san, como quiere que me calme, sus intentos de asesinato han aumentado en estos días

-Lo sé, pero está en esa edad, ya sabes Toshi, la de las hormonas , la de la abejita y la flor- dijo Kondo sonrojado. Hijikata decidió ignorar lo que había escuchado y seguir con su camino.

Efectivamente, Okita no se estaba sintiendo de la mejor forma en estos días, la razón era sencilla cierta china estaba invadiendo sus pensamientos, no era un secreto que el policía tenía sentimientos hacia la joven, los que lo conocían comprendían que si querían mantener su cabeza en su cuerpo, lo mejor era alejarse de la niña pero en estos días los rumores de que la chica frecuentaba Yoshiwara se estaban esparciendo, sabía que ella tenía sus conocidos allá pero la frecuencia con la que iba lo empezó a alarmar, y para rematar escucho algunos hablando de la posibilidad de que la niña trabajara allá y lo mucho que les gustaría hacer una cita con ella, no hay necesidad que los pobres hombres terminaron en el hospital después de tal comentario. Que se creía esa mujer?, todos estos años evitando que algún hombre se le acercara, marcándola indirectamente como su propiedad a todos los que se hozaran si quiera de mirarla y ella va y arruina todo por ir a Yoshiwara, además esas idas allá, significaba no verse con él en el parque para sus "batallas" que él consideraba más como citas.

-Oi Sougo, prepárate- Dijo Hijikata sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Para qué?. Tu funeral-dijo el joven indiferente

-BASTAR- está bien, no tengo tiempo de enojarme contigo, vamos a Yoshiwara

Eso llamo la atención del joven, -Hijikata-san puedes ir solito, pero yo no tengo la necesidad de pagar por sexo como tú.

-DEJA DE INSULTARME!, es trabajo Kirino-dono quiere conocer el lugar y pidió que el shinsegumi cuidara el lugar mientras se "divertía"

Sougo suspiro, a veces odiaba su trabajo tenía que seguir a hombre patéticos , cuando simplemente deseaba cortarles la cabeza, hace unos años había aceptado el empleo pensando que así podía ayudar a su hermana, pero cuando ella murió todo se volvió vacío, y la única luz que lo ha podido mantener con vida era su china.

* * *

-Están bien te ves pálida- pregunto Sayako a Ako

-sí , solo tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo mirando a Kagura.

-Pero que dices?, si esta bellísima Kirino-dono, podría enamorarse de ella.- dijo la morena entusiasmada.

\- ese es el problema- dijo en tono bajo, la joven vestía un kimono blanco con flores rojas y tenía su cabello suelto, no tenía mucho maquillaje, usaron poco solo un labial rojo para sus labios y delineador para resaltar sus ojos azules. Pero ella sabía que la noche era larga y que la calma no duraría para siempre y lo confirmo cuando Kirino-dono llego ahí estaba con su guardia todo el shinsegumi y en primera fila Okita Sougo.

* * *

Sintió que iba a explotar, mataría al que hubiera creído que eso era divertido, ahí estaba ella más hermosa de lo que él se hubiera imaginado, y aun así no estaba vestida para el al contrario se vestía para otro hombre, sus ojos azules escaparon de su mirada al darse cuenta de su presencia, ¿Cómo?, ¿por qué le hacía eso? , ¿No entendía que ella era lo único para él? Y ahí estaba sirviéndole a otro.

Ella podía sentir la mirada penetrante del hombre a sus espaldas, simplemente se había ofrecido a ayudar a Ako, por agradecimiento a lo que ella había hecho, pero nunca espero que el sádico la encontraría de esa forma , ¿por qué se sentía culpable? Ella no tiene que explicarle nada a él, es libre y puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana.

-Así que Kagura-chan- Dijo Kirino-dono

-S-Si- dijo la joven aun nerviosa por la mirada penetrante del policía.

-¿Dime eres muy joven, hace cuanto trabajas aquí?

-hace poco- ahí estaba la mirada se intensificaba cada vez más.

\- No me digas, que era nueva en..

-Kirino-dono, kagura no hace ese tipo de trabajos- interrumpió Ako , sabiendo a lo que quería llegar el hombre.

\- es una lástima una piel tan blanca como esta- dijo el acariciando la mano de la joven, y eso fue el límite, Sougo aguantaría su forma de vestir e incluso que ella atendiera a otro hombre, pero jamás permitirá que alguien se atreviera a tocarla y mirarla con ojos lujuriosos, sobre su cadáver aceptaría eso. El joven desenvaino su espada listo para cortarle la mano al hombre, pero antes de que hiciera su movimiento Hijikata se percató y mientras trato de cubrirlo Ako aprovecho, y rego un poco de saque sobre kagura.

-OH POR DIOS!- DIJO apenada- por que seré tan torpe?, perdóname kagura- chan

-no te preocupes dijo la Yato, algo sorprendida por la acción.

-por favor ve a limpiarte, yo me encargare de kirino-dono

Kagura no entendía bien, pero agradecía que pudiera alejarse del policía, así que se retiró rápidamente de la habitación, pero antes de llegar al lavado sintió una mano que le agarraba la muñeca, volteo a mirar y se encontró con esos ojos carmesí que la miraban intensamente.

-SADI- pero antes de que ella pudiera pronunciar , él se zambulló a hacia su boca, y la beso intensamente , sin que ella tuviera oportunidad de reaccionar, primero sintió la presión que sus labios ejercían sobre los de ella y luego como mordía su labio inferior, pidiendo entrada, cuando ella abrió la boca el ingreso su lengua y la de ella curiosa por el nuevo visitante se enredó con la de él, en medio del beso en la empujo a una habitación vacía, que se encontraba cerca, no fue consiente de como el Hombre había sacado parte de sus vestimentas fuera de ella, y aunque debió haber gritado, golpearlo y muchas otras cosas que sabía que era capaz de hacer no lo hizo. Separaron sus labios, tratando de recuperar la respiración, en la miro de arriba abajo, sus ojos llenos de deseo.

-Eres una mujer muy mala, quien te dio permiso de encontrarte con otro hombre?

Antes de que Kagura respondiera , el volvió a besarla con mucha más fuerza, bajo sus manos hacia sus pechos, luego remarco su cintura y entallo sus piernas, Kagura le quito la chaqueta y empezó a desabrochar su camisa recalcando su cuerpo bien formado, el bajo a su cuello y empezó a marcarla con su boca, su deseo era muy, grande él había soportado todo este tiempo sin tener que tocarla pero no más , esa noche la haría completamente suya y nunca dejaría que se fuera, al fin de cuentas ella se había convertido en su vida.

 **Bueno, este es mi tercer fic, obviamente va a tener continuación , voy a arriesgarme escribiendo un poco de smut (soy algo pervertida), y tal vez no se habrán dado cuenta, pero tengo cierta obsesión con los hombres celosos me encanta verlos celosos (soy mala XD), así que okita será posesivo en este fic, espero que les haya gustado Por fa comenten XDXD**

 **Postdata: si me gusta inventar nuevos personajes, me ayudan mucho a desarrollar las historias así que encontraran muchos de estos en mis fics.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, la verda no tenia publicar en este fic tan pronto, pero ha sido un dia tan triste, que lo único que me puede relajar es escribir y leer okikagus, asi que aquí está el segundo capítulo porfa comenten!**

 **Gintama le pertenece a Sorachi-sensei.**

Una cortesana era mas que una mujer que regalara placeres, era una confidente que escuchaba las penas de sus clientes, si bien algunos pueden ver este trabajo como indignante, otros dirían que se necesitaba mucha fortaleza para manejarlo. Y ese seria el caso de ako, no seria de extrañar que la mujer era conocedora de muchos secretos del bakufu por sus dos clientes principales, pero para ella no se comparaban con las historias de su tercer cliente, a el lo había conocido antes de convertirse en la nueva reina de Yoshiwara, y después de ascender aunque el hombre no hubiera tenido el prestigio para poder seguir con sus encuentros secretos con la dama ella había aceptado a seguir viéndolo, la razón era simple, muchas veces sus encuentros no eran sexuales sino que simplemente eran conversaciones de dos amigos, fue gracias a esos encuentros furtivos que se entero de la peculiar relación de la Yato y el capitán del shinsegumi.

Son dos niños, dominados por el orgullo, primero me muero antes de que esos dos tengan algo- dijo el hombre

Pero no es eso lo mas lindo de su romance, no se preocupan por estatus o modales, solo viven el presente algo que uno ya de viejo no puede hacer- dijo ako

En mi parecer usted es bantante joven, no como yo que tanta sangre a consumido mi vida.

Me alaga, pero mis años no han sido sencillos y mi cuerpo se ha convertido en papel usado, yo ya no aspiro a tener felicidad en mi vida, pero deseo que otros si la puedan encontrar, me encantaría poder ver triunfar el primer amor de esos niños, al fin de cuentas pocos consiguen un final feliz a la primera- comento Ako

Esa aquella conversación cruzo su mente antes de acercarse una habitacion al final del pasillo, pero como había dicho antes ya llevaba tiempo en el negocio y sus sentidos reconocían cuando una habitación necesitaba privacidad, retrocedio unos pasos alejándose , encontrándose con el vice-comandante.

-Señorita? Ha vista al joven que se encontraba al lado mio en la reunión- pregunto Hijikata.

-Lo siento, me parece que se fue (mintió)

-ESE MALDITO! ABANDONANDO EL TRABAJO-dijo furioso

-Por favor calmese, tal vez no disfruta estos lugares

-YO TAMPOCO Y NO LE HUYO AL TRABAJO

\- por favor calmese señor, venga conmigo , no se le antoja un Sake- dijo alejando a hijikata del final del pasillo , ella era sabia entendia que no habría mejor momento para que esos dos aclararan sus sentimientos que ahora.

* * *

El la beso con un deseo indescriptible y ella sentía que cada beso era una forma de poder marcarla, de hacerla entender que ella era de el. Okita se apodero de los pechos de echa y mientras que en uno ubicaba sus labios para chupar y mordisquiar sus pezon con la otra masajeaba a su compañera, felicidad era mas de lo que sentía el capitán , sus mas grandes sueños se estaban haciendo realidad en esa noche, bajo su mano al inferior de la chica y empezó a masajear, la joven dio un grito aogado a sentir sus dedos dentro de ella y cuando pronto iba a llegar a su climax el joven retiro sus dedos (no era un sádico por nada). Ella lo vio con desprecio y el sonrio y la vovio a besar , ese beso fue mucho mas excitante de lo planeado y sintió que no podía esperar mas , su parte baja le pedia el contanto con la parte de ella, le abrió sus piernas no antes de contemplarla en todo su resplandor.

ella pensó que debía detenerlo que las cosas se habían salido de control, que ese paso no debía hacerse pero su corazón pudo mas que la razón y se dejo llevar hacia el, y comprendio lo que Ako le dijo alguna vez, que la primera vez seria dolorosa y lo entendio el dolor que sentía era demasiado, pero el entendiendo la situación acomodo cuidadosamente sus caderas y la beso, jugando con su lengua, tratando de distraerla de tal dolor, cuando sintió que la yato se iba acomodando empezó a moverse dentro de ella primero despacio y luego mas rápido, sus respiraciones se fueron sincronizando y por primera vez los dos llegaron al climax juntos, y esa noche se repitió unas veces mas.

* * *

Cuando Sougo se despertó encontró a la joven al lado suyo , primero confundido pero luego recordó los acontecimientos de la noche anterior y sonrio por fin era de el, le movio un mecho que ella tenia encima de su rostro y se quedo unos minutos contemplándola , luego la beso en los labios y se levanto, busco sus ropas y decidio que lo correcto seria ir y llevarle algo de comer pues conocía el increíble apetito de la niña, a la salida se encontró con la mujer de ojos esmeralda

-¿durmio bien capitán okita?- pregunto Ako. El se sonrojo recordó el lugar en donde estaba y que no había reservado una habitacio- No debe excusarse ya me encargue de los detalles, Capitan Okita, le dijo sus sentimientos?

-Eh?- dijo el confundido

Ella lo miro con decepecion – La primera vez de una mujer es muy importante, tome la responsabilidad de ella, no quiero ver a esa niña llena de lagrimas.

-Lo dice por experiencia- pregunto curioso

-No se preocupe ese no fue mi caso, y tampoco quiero que sea el de ella- esta vez ella lo dijo con un tono mas amenazante.

-No se preocupe tomare la responsabilidad por toda mi vida- dijo con una mirada llena de firmeza.

Ella sonrio, - espero poder tomarle la palabra, pero un consejo, no deje que sus demonios se apoderen de su corazón-

-Que quiere decir?

Los dos se mantuvieron la mirada y luego ella solto.

-No olvide que por mas que la ame, ella debe seguir siendo libre, si en algún momento la priva de esa libertad será inevitable la despedida- la mujer se alejo sin mas, dejando al capitán pensativo- ah y por cierto ya llame a servicio de la habitación no tiene que irse por el desayuno, le aseguro que ella va querer despertarse y verlo a su lado- termino Ako.

Okita no dijo nada, entro a la habitación y miro a la mujer que aun dormia hermosamente, se pregunto si podría controlar sus impulsos de retenerla por completo.

 **Ha sido un dia duro, por eso nada mas tranquilizante que escribir sobre esta pareja, esta vez quiero profundizar un poco sobre mi Oc, pero no se preocupen todo se relacionara con Okikagu, ¿Quién será el hombre misterioso?, bueno luego lo sabran. Nos vemos luego, espero que les haya gustado.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo, no saben como me alegra la aceptación que este fic a tenido y que lo sigan leyendo. También quiero agradecerle a Aozul por su consejo del ranking soy nueva en esto así que no conozco muy bien, así que cuando para la próxima procurare leer con mas atención , bien esta vez es corto debido a tiempo pero espero que lesn guste**

 **Comenten!**

 **Gintama le pertenece a Sorachi-sensei.**

Kagura se encontraba preocupada , en los últimos días no podía entender lo que le ocurria , o mas bien que estaba por ocurrir le. Si bien desde muy joven entendía lo que era el sexo, puesto que trabajar en Yorozuya le había mostrado mucho de estas historias, no sabia que era una relación , mas bien una relación normal, las parejas a su alrededor eran todo menos normal y la forma en que iniciaron era peor. Aun puede recordar el día en que las 4 mujeres interesadas en Gin-chan habían decidido aclarar las cosas con el y que de una vez se decidiera por alguna y como el pobre hombre trato por una semana esconderse sin éxito, pues el miedo de lo que le pudieran hacer las restantes era peor. Ah y como olvidar la guerra con el shinsegumi cuando gintoki había decidido elegir a Otae y como Kondo había entrado en una depresión de 1 año, solo para decir que se casaría con la hijita de ellos que solo esperaría, para terminar ganándose un casi intento de asesinato por parte de los dos.

Así que ella no podía entender como las personas empiezan a salir , que sentimiento o cosa se necesita para entender que uno quiere una relación con esa persona? Después de lo que ocurrió con Sougo la noche pasada no podía entender en que se había convertido su relación , simplemente comieron en silencio , el se ofrecio a llevarla y luego la dejo en su hogar no si antes plantarle un beso.

Eran pareja, o amigos con beneficio? Y sumale que no lo ha visto por una semana Kagura estaba por explotar,así que decidió preguntarle a la única persona que conocía el asunto.

\- Así que son novios? - pregunto Ako mientras le servía un aperitivo a su visitante

\- No- dijo ella

\- Amigos con beneficios ?

\- No creo que ni seamos amigos - la mujer la miro confundía

\- Entonces que son?

-ARG! NO LO SE- grito desesperada.

\- lo amas- pregunto ella mas seria

-...No...No lo se- dijo sonrojada- no se como se siente

Ako la mire en silencio y después de unos minutos sin decir nada comento

\- Te acuerdas que te dije que alguna vez me enamore?

Kagura asintió

\- Bueno la verdad es que no terminó muy bien

\- EH, que paso, no me digas que ese bastardo te engaño! Dijo enfadada Kagura

\- Jajaja no Kagura- Ako río , pero luego fruncido el seño- hubiera preferido eso.- suspiro- yo era la hija de un terrateniente muy influyente en mi pueblo, pero a pesar de ser criada como una princesa, también fui entrenada como un samurái

\- - por que?

\- mi padre amaba la guerra y vivía con muchos enemigos por eso se nos enseño que no debemos ser protegido que el único en que debemos confiar son en nuestras habilidades- ella miro su espada que siempre tenia a 1 metro cerca de ella, era como una parte de su cuerpo que no podía dejar ir- pero mi familia fue asesinada cruelmente cuando yo tenia 15 años y fui enviada a trabajar como sirviente a una familia del Bakufu, y ahí lo conocí

\- A tu primer amor?

\- si a mi primer y único amor, su nombre era Kai y era el hijo mayor de esa familia, pero no iba a heredar el mando

\- EH , porque no?

\- por que era ciego

Kagura quedo atónita, - te enamoraste de un hombre que no podía ver?

\- es irónico no?, la mujer mas hermosa de Yoshiwara se enamoro de alguien que no podían ver esa belleza - sonrió al recordar- pero el veía mucho mas en mi, vio mi alma, y me amo por eso y yo lo ame por lo mismo.

\- que paso? Por que no siguieron juntos?

\- el fue asesinado

\- por quien?- Ako guardo silencio tomo su espada y miro a la niña.

\- por mi- dijo con una amarga sonrisa, Kagura quedo en shock- fue un accidente el trato de proteger me pero su vida se perdió en el proceso y así termine aquí

\- Llegaste a Yoshiwara por perder a tu amado? - pregunto Kagura con tristeza

\- pensé que si ya no podía volver a ver al hombre que amaba, al menos debía intentar ayudar a otros hombres, ya sabes confortándolos

\- es así?

\- No, ...es mentira,... la única que busca alivio soy yo, al fin de cuentas mi corazón a un no deja de llorar.

\- tal vez encuentres a alguien que te vuelva amar como el- trato de aliviar a la joven deprimida, Ako negó con la cabeza.

\- no hay una historia igual dos veces y menos un amor- le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a la niña- No sabes cuanto tiempo te queda con esa persona, el orgullo no es bueno para los amantes , no te des cuenta de tus sentimientos cuando ya sea muy tarde. Así que lo amas?

Kagura levanto la vista y la mujer no necesito respuesta por que esos ojos azules reflejaban una gran pasión.

* * *

Fue una sorpresa para Sougo no se esperaba ver a la joven, aun no se había decidido en como enfrentarla mas bien que decirle, el No era del tipo romántico pero en la semana se había ideado una cantidad de planes para poder decirle a la chica sus sentimientos para que ella entendiera que no fue por el calor del momento que su corazón en verdad la quería.

Por eso cuando la vio caminando recto hacia el se imagino lo peor, una bofetada o un no te quiero volver a ver, incluso una prueba de embarazo porque esa noche no uso condón y se acordó después del frenesí del momento, pero lo que paso a continuación nosé lo espero .

Kagura ignoro a Hijikata cuando le dijo que no se acercara a la escena del crimen, habían robado una tienda de armamento y varios del Shinsegumi estaban revisando, pero a ella no le importo busco con sus ojos a Sougo y cuando estaban a 1 cm de distancio lo beso con pasión , acción que tomo desprevenidos al público de su alrededor pero mas al capitán de la división que no tardo en corresponderle el beso olvidando a todos los que estaban a su alrededor, cuando se separaron por aire el pregunto

\- Que fue eso?

\- Solo quería hacerlo lo mas pronto posible- ella lo miro a los ojos, y el se estremeció al sentir la pasión con la que lo miraba- Sougo ... Te amo

Su. Cuerpo se lleno de una felicidad indescriptible , la chica que había anhelado por tanto tiempo le decía que lo amaba? Era un sueño?, la abrazo con tanta fuerza para asegurarse de que ella era real, que no era uno de sus sueños que cada vez que la iba a tomar en sus brazos se convertía en aire. Pero esta vez era rela ella si existía, y no había de desaparecer

\- Yo tambien te amo, Kagura- la miro a los ojos y rieron como dos tontos, para luego fundirse en un beso.

Mientras los dos jóvenes se encontraban en su mundo, se olvidaron que aun estaban en publico ,y mientras que Hijikata opto por alejarse de la novela que estaba precensiando se paro en seco al darse cuenta que el Shinsegumi no había sido el único en ver, a poca distancia se encontraba una pelusa plateada y unas gafas fríos como el hielo. Desde cuando estaban ahí? No sabia, pero de algo estaba seguro y era que el Yorozuya no dejaría pasar esto tan tranquilamente.

 **Al fin pude sacer un poco de tiempo para escribir, pronto sera semana santa en mi pais así que tendré unas vacaciones para poder actualizar todo lo que quiera!**

 **En cuanto al capitulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado, creo que muchas veces no nos damos cuenta de lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos, por eso pensé que Kagura necesitaba motivación para aceptar sus sentimientos. Bueno ya tengo planeado el próximo capitulo, así que tengan un poco de paciencia ( ya que pronto revelare al hombre misterioso de Ako) XD XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos y perdón por la demora, pero les soy sincera estoy corta de inspiración no saben lo mucho que he intentado para poder sacar este capítulo y sé que es muy corto, pero es para que sepan que aún sigo viva XD. Ya estoy en vacaciones entonces tal vez pueda subir algunos capítulos en estas semanas, pero no prometo nada, bueno en fin aquí les va la historia**

 **Gitana le pertenece a Sorachi-sensei**

Los ciudadanos de Edo estaban preocupados, la repentina calma en sus calles no era normal. Muchos se preguntaban dónde estaban esos que destruían cada propiedad privada y pública a su paso, y del que a verlos juntos tenían que correr para salvarse.

-Ako-sama, pregunto una joven cortesana

\- ¿Que ocurre Sana, un cliente te está molestando?

-No, no es eso, me preguntaba si sabía algo de Bajura-chan, últimamente no la he visto por ningún lado y la verdad tanta calma nos estresa más que el desastre, no se sabe cuándo va a explotar algo.

Ako rio- Jajaja tienes razón en esta ciudad la calma es bastante preocupante, pero tranquila ella no está en ningún problema como decirlo, ella está castigada, supongo.

-Castigada?, ¿y por qué?

-Bueno ya sabes mama gafas y papa pelusa, no le permiten tener relaciones ilícitas o por lo menos eso dice la carta que me escribió, parece que estará confinada hasta los 50.

-Mama gafas y papa pelusa? ¿Que es eso? - pregunto confusa la cortesana, mientras tanto en algún armario de Kabuki-chou

-LOS ODIO!- DEJEME SALIR¡!

-No kagura, ya hablamos de esto nada de salir de esta casa hasta los 50 años, es la edad suficiente para tener amigos varones, a los 60 te puedes casar- dijo gintoki

-Si kagura-chan tu eres demasiado joven para pensar en eso.

-SERAN BRUTOS! SI NISIQUERA SOY VIR..

-AALALALAA NO OIGO NADA TENGO OIDOS DE PESCADO-gritaron al unísono gintoki y shipachi, después de la emotiva escena del capítulo anterior gintoki y shimpachi aparecieron velozmente y alejaron a kagura de las manos del policía, y al día siguiente le pusieron una orden de restricción.

-pensar que los ladrones de impuestos harían semejante acto- dijo gintoki – pero no importa no dejaremos que nadie pase más allá de estas puer- pero antes de terminar una explosión derrumbo la puerta y con ello al samurái plateado.

-GIN-SAN!- grito pachi

-ah Danna estaba ahí, no debería estar cerca de las puertas es peligroso- digo sougo con una sonrisa sádica mientras limpiaba su basoka.

-BASTARDO, QUERIAS MATERME NO, SOICHIRO-KUN ME IBAS A MANDAR AL OTRO LADO, VERDAD- dijo gintoki mientras empuñaba su espada de madera

-es sougo, danna y simplemente vengo a arrestarlos

-POR QUE RAYOS ME VAS A ARRESTAR!

-por robo de propiedad ajena

-no recuerdo haber robado nada, bueno tal vez ese pastel que comí el otro día no haya sido del todo gratis, pero la mesera no me cobro

Pero mientras gintoki divagaba por sus dulces y pequeños robos, Okita se acercó a donde estaba kagura y la alzo en su hombro.

-EH-H que está haciendo-dijo sonrojada Bajura

-OIIIIIIIIIIII NIÑATO BAJALA AHORA QUE ES ESO, ES SECUESTRO, POLICIAAA HAY UN SECUESTRO-Gritaba Gintoki

-Danna yo soy policía, y simplemente estoy recuperando lo que por derecho me pertenece

-OI BASTARDO YO NO SOY NINGUNA COSA, YO ME PERTENESCO A MI MISMA -dijo enojada kagura

-ASI ES AL MENOS, QUE ESTEN CASADOS Y ESE MOUSTRO LLEVE TU APELLIDO ELLA NO TE PERTENECE, SINO A LA YOROZUYA. - GRITO GINTOKI

\- Así es okita-kun, kagura es muy joven- pero antes de terminar shimpachi quedo helado al ver la mirada y sonrisa del capitán del shinsegumi y no fue el único tanto kagura como gintoki palidecieron al darse cuenta del error de las palabras del samurái plateado.

-Danna, eso significa que todo estará bien si nos casamos?

 **Bueno y que les pareció, ya sé que es muy corto, pero en el próximo capítulo me redimiré, bueno unas cosas**

 **-me he dado cuenta que a pesar de que este fic está en rango M solo los primeros capítulos tienen ese estilo, así que para la próxima habrá más escenas que le haga honor a ese rango ¬ ¬**

 **-en segundo lugar, pienso por fin dar a conocer quién es el hombre misterioso del que tanto ha hablado ayaco**

 **\- y por ultimo creo que a esta historia le quedan tres capítulos más para llegar a su final, pero me asegurare que sean muy buenos, es por eso que espero que me tengan paciencia pues mi idea es terminar con el antes de entrar a la U.**

 **¡Bueno eso es todo, espero con ansias sus comentarios!**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola a todos! Milagrosamente actualice rápido XD, bueno el capítulo anterior fue algo gracioso, pero este vuelve a la seriedad de la historia, voy a aclarar que en este voy a profundizar en los sentimientos de Ako hacia la relación entre kagura y sougo por lo cual es una narración más seria e introspectiva. ¡Bueno no siendo más que disfruten!**

 **Gintama le pertenece a Sorachi-sensei**

No fue una coincidencia, nada en este mundo es una coincidencia y Ako lo sabía muy bien, la razón de su encuentro "accidental" con la joven yato no tenía nada de accidental, llámelo destino o como quieran ella sabía que no había sido el azar lo que las había reunido solo la curiosidad. Porque no mentiría que después de tantas noches de escuchar sobre la pareja mostrosa, algo en ella le decía que quería verlo con sus propios ojos, ese tipo de amor que no sabía que podía existir.

Él nunca supo que su encuentro con la muchacha había sido planeado, creyó sin duda que era una coincidencia al igual que todos a su alrededor, pero fue la curiosidad lo que hizo que se pudieran conocer.

Primero fue a lo lejos en las historias que ese hombre le contaba siempre decía que el punto de su encuentros eran el parque de Kabuki-chou, y efectivamente a la hora que el indicaba, ese día los vio, primero con emoción, pues por fin conocía la apariencia de los personajes principales de tales historias, efectivamente Okita Sougo era un hombre guapo y encantador a su manera y la Yato Kagura era una belleza, tanto que le costaba creer que fuera un amanto pues su apariencia era la de una hermosa humana, pero la emoción paso a ser confusión cuando se dio cuenta de que empezaron a luchar como dos bestias, si bien sabía que ellos siempre pelaban por las historias, creyó que eran luchas inofensivas como cuando dos niños de primaria se enamora y lo que hacen es molestar al otro, pero en ellos no había eso en definitiva era un instinto asesino que no dudaría que en verdad querían tomar la vida del otro.

Por eso volvió al día siguiente y el día después de ese, tratando de entender dónde estaba el amor en donde solo podía ver odio, fue hasta dos semanas después que logro detallar algo mínimo en los ojos del policía y no fue en sus encuentros con la niña en el parque, ese día casualmente se encontró con él en las calles, él no la conocía pero ella si a él, y fue por esas semanas de observación que entendió en ese instante lo que tanto le decían sobre el amor entre ellos dos, ella veía instinto asesino pero al ver los ojos de el en ese momento cuando Kagura no se encontraba alrededor entendió, en el único momento donde los ojos de Okita Sougo brillaban era cuando la joven Yato estaba al frente de él.

La niña fue más difícil de descifrar por mucho tiempo considero que el policía tenía un amor no correspondido, pero el hecho de no poder entenderla la enojaba, era la cortesana más hermosa y cotizada de Yoshiwara y no podía entender a una adolecente, por eso se acercó a ella, fue una sorpresa que esos hombres la amenazaran y más aún que la niña la ayudara no había planeado su encuentro así pero no se quejaba y cuando la niña le mostro respeto y admiración supo que esa era la oportunidad perfecta para descifrar su corazón.

Y después de varias charlas sobre su vida, que eran emocionantes, porque Ako no negaba que era amante de las buenas historias, entendió que cuando hablaba del policía, su voz se volvía amarga y con enojo como si lo odiara, pero sus ojos brillaban de deseo, entendió que solo era un caso de inmadurez y juventud rebelde que Kagura se negaba a aceptar que su rival de tantos años se convirtiera en su primer amor que se sentía como si fuera a perder ante él y eso era algo que la niña nunca admitiría.

Pobre juventud que no sabe de los verdaderos placeres de la vida y las pocas oportunidades que esta da, le enojaba como la relación de ellos giraba en círculos sin que ninguno diera el primer paso, porque no hay peor caso que dos personas que se aman mutuamente no tengan el valor de decirlo al otro.

Por eso cuando se enteró de que ellos por fin habían dado un paso adelante se emocionó, alentó a la niña para que digiera sus sentimientos y rio al escuchar todos los problemas que pusieron las personas alrededor por que no negaría que era amantes imprudentes. ¡La niña iba a visitarla como de costumbre le contaba sobre sus citas que siempre terminaban en peleas y en reconciliaciones de cama, ella se sonrojaba al contar "él es muy idiota dijo que solo era una cena normal y luego me llevo a un motel!, maldito sádico eso no se le hace a una dama, el otro día me dijo que jugáramos con sus esposas ¡yo no soy una maldita masoquista el debería ser el sumiso no yo!" Pero también había momentos en que no eran quejas sino historias de felicidad "cuando él me besa siento que se me va a salir el corazón, el otro día sonrió en medio del beso y los dos terminamos por reírnos como dos estúpidos" y Ako disfrutaba verla feliz, pero entre más feliz la veía más miedo ella sentía, mas vacía.

¡Le dijo a Gin que se va a casar conmigo! Acaso que se cree, obviamente casi lo matamos entre todos, yo aún soy muy joven para el matrimonio- dijo un día, ella había escuchado los rumores y le pareció que no era una broma del capitán de la primera división, el sin duda se casaría con la niña , no había un hombre que la amara tanto y entendió que no demoraría el tiempo en el que los dos dieran ese paso, y por fin fueran felices- "feliz" en ese momento se dio cuenta, ella estaba feliz porque el amor de ellos dio frutos, ella era feliz porque tenía una familia en Yosiwara, era feliz porque escuchaba las historias de ese hombre que solo aparecía en las noches y en ese momento sintió un temblor por dentro ella no se permitiría ese sentimiento ella no tenía el derecho a ser feliz, no sin él.

* * *

-Tal vez, el amor no están bueno como parece

\- quien dijo que era bueno en primer lugar- comento hinowa- pero de alguna forma es maravilloso ¿no lo crees Ako-chan?

-Me pregunto si en verdad lo creo, sabes he estado pensando en dejar Yoshiwara.

-Un hombre?

-sí, pero no es lo que tú crees hinowa, no importa cuánto trates de reparar un vidrio roto, aun con pegamento se verán la grietas, es igual que el amor, no importa cuántas veces trates de olvidar y reparar el dolor sigue ahí y no te deja avanzar, eso fue lo que me di cuenta al verlo y oírlo después de estos años.

-Nunca te he preguntado quien es ese hombre, pero parece que es una gran persona

-Si lo es, la primera vez que entro a mi habitación no me toco solo me dijo que quería hablar y lo escuche llorar toda la noche. Me hizo pensar que en verdad los hombres si lloran por amor. Después de tanto tiempo me di cuenta que la razón por lo que lo esperaba era porque por primera vez desde que llegué a este lugar tuve un amigo que me relataba como sus ojos veían el mundo, risas y llantos, guerras y encuentros todo eso se hizo maravilloso.

-Entonces porque lo quieres dejar? ¿No es tu preciado amigo?

\- Porque ya no aguanto más- dijo Ako con lágrimas amenazando salir de sus ojos esmeralda- Yo ya no soporto vivir en tanta luz, hace unos años abandone mis sueños y pensé que el castigo para mi pecado era dejar que mi cuerpo se ensuciara, pero aun así en este lugar soy amada, no importa cuánto me ensucien el siempre sana mi cuerpo, no importa cuánto me odie tú y las demás cortesanas me aman , no importa cuánto me vea como un monstro, kagura me ve como un héroe, yo no merezco esto por eso me voy.

-para hundirte en un abismo- Dijo hinowa mientras la abrazaba.

-Si

-Pobre mujer que amo y perdió, pobre hombre que fue amado y no correspondió

-pobres amantes que no se dan cuenta de lo brillante que es su amor y pobres aquellos que anhelan un amor como el suyo, ¿Un verso?

-No, es solo la vida- termino Hinowa.

Al día siguiente Ako abandono Yoshiwara.

 **Este es el final del capítulo, ya dije en capítulos anteriores que quería profundizar en mi Oc y por fin lo hice, en verdad me gusta este personaje. Ahora la pregunta es ¿cómo reaccionara kagura a la partida de su amiga? eso ni yo lo se XD bueno en el otro capítulo me las arreglo y por fin después de tanto tiempo revelare el nombre del hombre que visita a Ako en las noches. ¡Den sus comentarios, es más hare un juego quien descubra quien es el hombre misterioso tendrá un cupón para pedir la historia que quiera de cualquier OTP de gintama, no importa cual! Así que vamos a ver quién gana bueno nos vemos XD (el hombre es un personaje de gintama)**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno primero que todo me disculpo por casi no actualizar la verdad han pasado dos cosas no tengo casi tiempo y no me ha llegado inspiración, así que he estado atorada con mis historias, bueno, en fin, me entere que la semana de Okikagu se acerca, pero no estoy segura que actualice aun así me voy a preparar.**

 **Gintama le pertenece a Sorachi-sensei**

Cuando se aprende a asesinar desde una edad tan joven el valor de la vida tiende a desvalorizarse, Okita Sougo entendía a la perfección que al igual que para él era tan fácil quitar una vida, la suya era igual y de la misma forma para sus personas importantes. Por eso mismo decidió que el apego no era una opción pocas personas serían las que el atesoraría , por ejemplo a pesar de que Kondo era como un padre para el entendía que en su profesión en cualquier momento lo perdería por eso la única persona que llego a tener un lugar bastante preciado en su corazón fue su hermana Mitsuba pero cuando ella murió todo se derrumbe, pero el tiempo sana las heridas y poco a poco una nueva persona ocupo ese tan preciado lugar y fue Kagura, pero las cicatrices hacen su trabajo demasiado bien y cada día Sougo despertaba con el miedo de que Kagura desapareciera de su lado esto lo llevo a ser extremadamente protector con la chica y celoso.

Por ello ese día el no actuó con un sentido de justicia, sino de una manera que algunos dirían cruel.

-Ey Sougo no crees que Toshi está actuando de manera extraña?

-De pronto se le acabo la mayonesa, Kondo-san- dijo desinteresadamente el muchacho.

-No creo que sea eso, lo veo triste como cuando…

-Cuando qué?

-No, nada tal vez tengas razón se le habrá acabado la mayonesa- Pero en el fondo Kondo sabía que la última vez que Hijikata había actuado así fue cuando murió Mitsuba, pero no le iba a recordar a Sougo el evento.

-Bueno me voy a patrullar

-Bien, oh si salúdame a la chica China- Dijo de manera más alegre Kondo.

-Quien dijo que iría a verla dije que iba a patrullar

-JAJAJA Sougo todo el Shinsegumi sabe que el significado de patrullar es tener una cita con la china.

Sougo se sonrojo- No. es así!

-Jajaaja si no olvides cuidarte, no queremos un mini Sougo aun

El chico apenas chillaba, no es algo que quieras conversar con tu figura paterna, así que opto por no decir nada y retirarse. En el camino se encontró con hijikata y por supuesto no dudo en hacerlo explotar con su basoka, pero algo extraño ocurrió, el hombre no solo no intento esquivar el golpe, sino que ni siquiera se molestó en gritarle se levante y murmuro unos buenos días y se alejó sin hacer nada más. Tal vez en verdad está mal, pensó Sougo.

Cuando llego a su lugar de encuentro con Kagura encontró algo que casi le hace volcar el corazón, su amada china estaba llorando, ¡QUIEN HABIA SIDO EL DESGRACIADO QUE LA HABIA HECHO LLORAR O NI SIQUIERA SE IMAGINA EN LO SE HABIA METIDO! Se acercó cautelosamente a la joven.

-hey Kagura que ocurre?- Era de esos extraños momentos en donde él le decía por su nombre era cuando sabía que estaba algo mal o cuando se encontraba haciéndole el amor, en ese segundo momento Sougo se podía convertir en el hombre más cursi del mundo no solo la llamaría por su nombre, sino que también le dirá cuanto la amaba o que era la mujer más bella del mundo que era su felicidad y bueno otras cosas que después de haber terminado se negaría a aceptar que lo había dicho y bueno Kagura tampoco le exigiría mucho porque ella era de la misma forma.

-Uhh Sougo, es terrible- Dijo entre lágrimas.

-Dime que pasa- Le dijo cariñosamente mientras la abrasaba y besaba las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.

-A-Ako-chan, se fue- dijo llorando un poco más fuerte.

Ako? Pensó el, quien era esa después de rebobinar todos los rostros de sus conocidos recordó a la cortesana que lo había ayudado la noche en que lo de él y Kagura había comenzado, oh Ella.

-Estas seguras que se fue? Tal vez solo se tomó unas vacaciones- dijo tratando de calmarla.

-NO, Tsuky me dijo que ella había renunciado y que había dicho que no volvería- Dijo llorando más fuerte.

-Ya tranquila-Dijo desesperado

-COMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILIZE UNA DE MIS MAS PRECIADAS AMIGAS A DESAPARECIDO!- dijo en un tono de tristeza y enojo.

-de pronto solo se cansó de ese trabajo, y quería una mejor vida.

-No se despidió! Si hubiera sido como tu decías ella se hubiera despedido, estoy segura que le debió ocurrir algo.

-Y que quieres hacer ir a buscarla?

-SI

-Ni siquiera sabes dónde está?

-No, pero tengo una idea

-Y eso es?

\- ¡En su ciudad natal, ella me conto una historia dijo algo de un pueblo llamado Roselia o algo así, ahí voy a buscarla!

En ese momento la mente de Sougo dejo de pensar, conocía Roselia en su tiempo fue un hermoso pueblo donde las rosas más hermosas florecían inclusive fue llamad el lugar de los amantes, pero eso había sido hace mucho tiempo ahora ese era el lugar más peligroso que podía existir la mayoría de criminales ya sean humanos o amantos vivían ahí, y decían que nadie salía vivo en ese lugar que la suerte de las mujeres era peor con violaciones y asesinatos brutales, no permitiría que su China fuera a ese lugar.

-No puedes ir! dijo en un tono autoritario

-PERO QUE DICES! ¿POR QUE NO PUEDO IR?

-PORQUE ES MUY PELIGROSO!

-AH? Que rayos estas diciendo sádico, soy una yato no crees que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidarme

-NO! ¡ES NO! Y SE ACABA LA CONVERSACION.

-NO PUEDES MANDARME

-SI PUEDO SOY TU NOVIO Y TENGO TODO EL DERECHO- dijo enfurecido

-NO SOY TU PROPIEDAD- Sougo se irrito, la cogió de los brazos y la llevo hacia el piso poniendo todo su peso encima de ella y la beso bruscamente, cosa que a Kagura no le gusto y trato de soltarse al no poder decidió morderlo en el labio

-AUCH! QUE TE CREES- grito enojado por la acción de Kagura.

-ESO DEBO DECIRTELO YO, NO SE QUE ME CREES, PERO NO SOY NINGUNA SUMISA PARA QUE HAGAS CONMIGO LO QUE SE TE PLASCA ASI QUE ME SUELTAS YA.

-NO LO HARE, YA TE LO DIJE NO PUEDES IR A ESE LUGAR.

-SOUGO ES MI AMIGA SI ES TAN PELIGROSO CON MAS RAZON DEBO IR, QUE TAL LE PASE ALGO!

\- ¡SI ELLA SE FUE, FUE PORQUE NO QUERIA QUE NADIE LA BUSCARA!

Kagura lo vio con tristeza.

-Qué tal que fuera Gori-san el que no quisiera que lo buscara o el mayonesa? ¿Aun así, no harías nada?

-Así es, si ellos quieren irse que lo hagan

-COMO PUEDES SER TAN CRUEL!

-LAS PERSONAS SE VAN KAGURA, NO PUEDES DETENERLOS TODO SE VA TAN FACIL QUE NO VALE LA PENA

\- ¿Entonces si yo me fuera, no me buscarías? - dijo con melancolía Kagura, Sougo la miro atónito.

-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! TU ERES DIFERENTE, JAMAS TE DEJARIA IR

-NO ES ASI! ¡SI NO PUEDES VALORAR UNA AMISTAD COMO PODRAS CONSERVAR UNA RELACION, NO PUEDES HABLAR DE VALORARME SI NI SIQUIERAS VALORAS TE VALORAS!

Kagura se soltó del agarre de Sougo y se empezó a alejar

-ESPERA KAGURA! ¡QUE HACES!

-Me voy a salvar a mi amiga

-Pero te dije.

Kagura lo miro con tristeza sabía que lo que iba a decir lo iba a destrozar, pero ella quería que el entendiera que ella no es un objeto, que lo ama pero que él debe aprender a valor más la vida para que su relación pudiera continuar.

-Terminamos

-Q-que has dicho? - pregunto el con un dolor punzante, en su corazón, él podía aceptar cualquier otra cosa menos eso, esas palabras a las que él le teme tanto.

-Terminamos- dijo casi gritando- no me vuelvas a buscar hasta que entiendas tu error!- Y después de eso salió corriendo, dejando a un Sougo paralizado, y sin respiración.

-simplemente quiero protegerte- murmuro el muchacho.

Mientras tanto un vice-Comandante se preguntaba cuál había sido la razón por la que la joven había desaparecido, de su vida.

-tal vez en verdad no le gustaba la mayonesa- dijo decaídamente.

 **Este es el final del capítulo, hay tantas cosas que tengo que decir, primero n me odien por hacer que terminaran verán que la reconciliación será lo mejor JEJEJE bueno por otro lado hay tres puntos que voy a tocas**

 **He estado leyendo en varios foros que hay mucho plagio de historias, me enoja mucho que eso ocurra como lectora y escritora a la vez se lo difícil que es tener una obra para que alguien llegue a plagiarla, por eso le pido que si se dan cuenta de que existe una violación de derechos de autor le avisen y denuncien. En cuanto a mis historias aclaro que en la única página que publico es aqui , y solo bajo mi seudónimo de AnaAkari por eso si alguien ve alguno de mis fics en otro sitio porfa avísenme, se los agradecería.**

 **Segundo que todo recuerdan el juego que hice la vez pasada sobre si adivinaban quien era el hombre misterioso se ganaban un cupón pues , fue bastante difícil elegir ya que muchos acertaron efectivamente era Hijikata, por eso decidí que elegiría a los primeros comentarios bueno sé que mucho saben que si se tiene una cuenta en Fanfic los comentarios salen primero que los que no tienen cuenta, pero a mi correo llegan los comentarios apenas se escriben por eso voy a elegir a dos ganadores el primero fue el que tenía una cuenta oficial por lo cual su comentario aparece al inicio la ganadora es lulu.c1t4 y el segundo ganador no tiene cuenta oficial pero de igual forma fue inclusive el primer comentario en aparecer en mi correo la ganadora es** **i love okikagu** **, así que gracias a todos por participar, me alegro que todos jugaran y porque lo prometido es deuda los dos ganadores pueden decirme de que pareja de gintama quieren que escriba un one-shot inclusive pueden colocar el tema, so sé cuándo lo actualice pero prometido que lo hare!**

 **¡Y por último quiero decirles que somos el mejor Fandom! Jajaja no es por nada, pero viendo lo que está ocurriendo con el Fandom de Bleach en este momento me hace valorar lo hermosos que somos y tolerantes, definitivamente los mejores la verdad me da igual con quien terminaba ichigo, pero siento que ese fina fue una copia de naruto, pero bueno cada quien. ¡Bueno eso es todo los veo y comenten!**


End file.
